


Prompt | Sam's First Blowjob (From His Sister)

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xcrackeddiam0nd said: oooh prompts. i love the way you write and i tried to write something like this a while back but i just cant. can you write a fem!dean giving sam his first ever blowjob? thanks so muchhhhh ilysm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Sam's First Blowjob (From His Sister)

Deanna settled between her brother’s legs, her lips trailing over the underside of Sam’s hard cock, teasing as she rubbed the tip of her tongue just under the head. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing at the sheets and trying not to push his hips up like he promised.

“I wanna make this good for you, baby boy,” she breathed, her warm breath teasing him, “open your eyes.” Sam slowly opened up his eyes to look at his sister, watching as her fingers slowly wrapped around the base of his cock, her lips moving up to the head. “This is what you wanted, right?”

Sam nodded nervously, eyes glued to his sister’s face. She smiled and got up on her knees, pulling her hips up so her ass was in the air. Sam looked at the little white cotton panties covering her and he almost wanted to ask if she could take those off, too, but he was too nervous at this point.

His gaze came back to Deanna and she made sure he was watching when she sealed her lips around the head, slowly, slowly sinking down, reaching about halfway before pulling back and swirling her tongue around the head. Sam panted, body already shaking with the effort of keeping still and Deanna gave a short laugh, the vibrations going right through to Sam’s dick.

“De…” He breathed and Deanna sank back down, further this time, sucking him lightly before she came back up and teased the underside with her tongue. Sam moaned, letting her work as she bobbed her head around him, and he could feel himself wrapped in wet, warm heat, her tongue tickling the underside.

She got so far down that Sam could feel himself bump the back of her throat and he tried so hard not to move, eyes watching in awe as she moaned around him, the vibrations and the way her throat constricted lightly putting him more on edge.

“Shit… De…. Please…” he panted, and she pulled off slowly, pink lips slowly revealing each inch of his cock before she stopped, just at the head and gave a light suck, her tongue coming up and teasing at the slit. Sam bit his lip, squeezing his eyes and it felt so good, he knew he was gonna come any second but her hand started stroking the base of his cock while her warm mouth played with the head and he was coming, feeling her give a quick hum in surprise before she was sinking back down, wrapping him up in that warmth again as he shot pulse after pulse of come down her throat.

She pulled off when he was finished, her lips slick and shiny with her spit and his come and he moaned, falling back against the bed breathless. She kissed up the underside of his cock as he began to soften before she came up, lying next to Sam, her arm wrapping around his middle and her leg thrown over his. He hummed softly, closing his eyes as his hand came to rub her smooth back and she laughed.

“Was it good?” She asked quietly. He opened his eyes and saw the knowing smirk on her lips.

“It was perfect,” Sam breathed before kissing her gently.


End file.
